fire_forcefandomcom-20200222-history
Takeru Noto
is a Third Generation Second Class Fire Officer of Tokyo's 2nd Special Fire Brigade. Takeru received the nickname , due to his family's business as potato farmers.Chapter 23, page 6 Appearance Takeru is a tall young man with straight, cheek-length light hair and squinted eyes. His usual attire consists of a military uniform, which includes a buttoned-up grey-coloured jacket and trousers. When on official, 2nd Special Fire Brigade, business, Takeru wears a dark cape and a hat, both of which have a cross-like insignia on them in the form of a button. He also wears bunker gear, which consists of a protective outer jacket, dark trousers and dark boots. Parts of his outfit are coated with blue lines. He also dons a helmet and protective gloves. Takeru's outfit contain patches with "2" on them, which signify his affiliation to the 2nd Special Fire Brigade. Personality Despite being a Fire Officer, Takeru has pyrophobia, which causes him to panic at the thought and sight of fire; His fear is irrational enough for him to be afraid of being burnt by his own flames, despite having an immunity. Takeru's fear led him to join a Special Fire Brigade, as he thought that he would be safest among people who specialise in putting out fires.Chapter 6, page 9 According to his comrades from the 2nd Special Fire Brigade, Takeru, while having a huge body, possesses very little spirit.Chapter 22, page 5 He has shown to be very polite and, despite having potential, dislikes being praised for his ability as a Third Generation. Abilities Takeru is a Third Generation, who was granted the ability to produce flames in the form of missiles, which can be launched in a single line and are strong enough to shake buildings as large as the Haijima Heavy Industries, from both of his hands. Gustav Honda noted that the boy has a lot of destructive power as a Third Generation, but lacks control over his Ignition Ability.Chapter 6, page 9-10 This can also be attributed towards his fear of flames, including his own. He can create missiles in the air by making them spin. Rekka Hoshimiya praised Takeru for being exceptionally talented.Chapter 23, page 8 Plot Introduction arc Takeru participates in the Fire Officer Newcomer Tournament alongside other new recruits from other Special Fire Brigades. When the simulation competition begins, he races towards the building. Stopping in the middle of the race, he begins panicking and uncontrollably bombards the building using his Ignition Ability. Later, when the top of the building explodes and bursts into flames, he dodges falling debris until Gustav rescues him from being crushed. The ordeal results in the cancellation of the tournament, leaving Takeru unable to compete. VS. 1st Special Fire Brigade arc At the 2nd Special Fire Fighting Base, Gustav wishes Takeru good luck with the training and tells him not to slack off and fall behind the 5th and 8th Special Fire Brigade recruits. He later joins Tōru and the Fire Officers from the 8th to visit the 1st Special Fire Fighting Cathedral. In the training grounds, Takeru is matched against Rekka Hoshimiya, who becomes impressed by the Fire Officer's ability. Takeru tries to attack Rekka, but the Company Commander dodges, forcing Karim to step in and intercept the attack. Some time later, he settles in with Arthur, Shinra and Tōru in the 1st Brigade's headquarters, until their peace abruptly ends when Tamaki informs them of the recent Flame Human sighting, ordering Takeru to join Rekka during the mission. Trivia * The kanji "武" can be translated as "military force", reflecting Takeru's affiliation to the heavily military-oriented 2nd Special Fire Brigade. * Takeru's nickname comes from the combination between the Japanese word for and his last name . References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:2nd Special Fire Brigade Category:Third Generation Category:Fire Officers